


A shot to remember

by mila007



Series: Крис/Гоша [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Speaks German, Cup of China, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Этап Гран-При в Китае – первая встреча Криса и Георгия, состоявшаяся после его расставания с Анной.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Секретный Валентин для **hatter.mad**. Название фика и сюжет родились благодаря замечательной песне [My Chemical Romance – The Sharpest Lives](https://youtu.be/73Y_x30uKQg), от первоначальной задумки которой, правда, остались рожки да ножки) Но послушать песню все равно рекомендую :)

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me_ *

 

Тренировку за день до этапа Кристоф Джакометти пропустил – задержка пересадочного рейса и джетлаг сделали свое недоброе дело. Так что они с Йозефом решили, что ему лучше выспаться, чем полусонным убиться на льду.

Выспаться Крису удалось, но вот легкости ни в голове, ни в теле после дневного сна не появилось,так что на ужин он спускался все еще слегка сонным. Впрочем, до ресторана он не дошел, столкнувшись в холле отеля с Георгием Поповичем.

– Жорж, как я рад тебя видеть! – Крис хлопнул Георгия между лопаток и приобнял за плечи. Георгий, явно не заметивший его присутствия, вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко повернулся к Кристофу.

– Крис, привет, – он попытался улыбнуться, но получилось у него не очень. И тут же отвернулся, смотря в сторону входа в отель. Крис посмотрел в том же направлении и негромко выругался – в холл как раз входила Анна под руку со своим новым кавалером. Плечи Георгия под рукой Криса напряглись.

– У тебя какие планы на вечер? – бодрым голосом спросил Крис, крепче обнимая Георгия и заставляя его сдвинуться с места, уводя в противоположную от входа сторону. Пялиться за спину, выворачивая шею, было неудобно, так что Георгий был вынужден посмотреть на Криса.

– Что, прости?

– Планы, говорю, на вечер какие?

– Отдых. Яков Николаевич велел отоспаться.

– А сам, небось, уже в баре с Йозефом заседает, – фыркнул Крис. – Узнаю русскую школу. А я вот собирался на ужин куда-то выбраться. Составишь компанию?

Георгий вновь попытался оглянуться, но Крис не позволил:

– Тем более, что я тренировку пропустил, и мне нужно, чтобы ты посвятил меня во все сплетни, которые на ней обсуждались.

Попович слабо улыбнулся:

– Одной из тем была предполагаемая причина твоего отсутствия на тренировке.

– О, вы по мне скучали! Я знал! Я всегда знал, что вы без меня там загнетесь, – утер скупую мужскую слезу Крис. – Так как? Идем ужинать?

Георгий вновь оглянулся через плечо, но Анны с женихом в холле уже не было. Потом он посмотрел на Криса, одетого в свитер и брюки.

– Идем. Только я бы на твоем месте накинул пальто. Я подожду тебя на улице.

– Moment mal, bitte!** – расплылся в улыбке Крис и поспешил в номер.

 

О разрыве Георгия и Анны вся их довольно большая, но узкая спортивная тусовка узнала через социальные сети. Один день – Георгий постит очередную парную селфи, и на его влюбленные глаза без лимона под рукой смотреть нельзя – диабетическая кома обеспечена. А на следующий день Анна внезапно меняет статус в Фейсбуке, а еще через месяц постит селфи с поцелуями взасос с печально известным своими многочисленными романами российским тренером. Еще через два месяца они уже обручены, а Георгий закрывает все соцсети и уходит в подполье, не отвечая даже на те редкие звонки, которыми они обычно обменивались в межсезонье.

Крис не назвал бы Поповича своим лучшим другом, но и просто посторонним человеком тот не был. Начав общение через Виктора, они внезапно нашли друг в друге много общего. В том числе – разделенные вторые места на пьедестале. Кристоф не уверен, смог ли бы он так, как Георгий, мириться с местом вечного второго – даже не в мире, а в своей родной стране. Как бы то ни было, они общались – не только на льду. Один раз даже вместе ездили на курорт – это было последнее лето до появления Анны в жизни Поповича. После этого все внетурнирное время Георгия было посвящено любимой женщине, и выглядели они до недавнего времени весьма счастливыми. Поэтому новости об их разрыве были громом среди ясного неба. Впрочем, судя по реакции Георгия – для него это было новостью в первую очередь.

Георгий стоял чуть в стороне от отеля, у входа в небольшой скверик, и задумчиво смотрел вслед удаляющейся парочке. На сей раз, ради разнообразия, это была не Анна с женихом. Присмотревшись, Крис с удивлением узнал в них молодых коллег-фигуристов – американца звали Лео, с ним Крис уже пересекался на паре мероприятий, а вот имя китайского юноши припомнить не удавалось. У Джакометти вообще был плохо с именами, особенно когда их обладатели еще не доросли до возраста согласия.

– А ребят чего с нами не позвал? – хмыкнул Крис, беря Георгия под руку и уводя его в сторону своего любимого ресторанчика. В Пекине он бывал не раз и местность знал отлично.

– Ребята нам с тобой предпочли Никифорова. Дети, что с них возьмешь.

– Ну, не могу их строго судить, – рассмеялся Крис. – Я бы тоже тебе предпочел Никифорова. Не уверен, что предпочел бы его себе, но…

Георгий фыркнул:

– И почему я с тобой общаюсь?

– Потому что я неотразим! – Крис пару раз хлопнул длинными ресницами.

– Вы с Никифоровым, как говорят у нас в России, два сапога пара.

– Ну, судя по тем слухам, которые циркулируют в кулуарах, он нашел пару совершенно в другом месте.

Георгий фыркнул.

– Ага, у нас даже держат пари, надолго ли эта блажь у Вити. Юрка же ездил туда за Виктором…

Сплетен о Никифорове хватило как раз на путь до уютного ресторанчика в европейском стиле, расположенного неподалеку от отеля. Кристоф любил это место за то, что еда тут была местная, но адаптированная для неподготовленных европейских желудков. Для спортсменов с их вечной если не диетой, то как минимум особо выборочным питанием, это было особенно важно.

Георгию в принципе было все равно, где сидеть, нормально поесть он успел до того, но на мидии в винном соусе развелся с удовольствием. По бокалу вина Джакометти заказал без оглядки на довольно неубедительные возражения.

– Жорж, рассказывай, – утолив первый голод, Крис откинулся на спинку стула и в упор уставился на друга.

– Что именно? – Георгий отставил бокал в сторону и уделил повышенное внимание мидиям в своей тарелке.

– Что у вас произошло с Анной.

Это был не вопрос. Именно поэтому Георгий не был обязан на него отвечать. Именно поэтому он ответил.

Вся исповедь уложилась в десятиминутный монолог. Крис мог быть хреновым человеком, но он был хорошим другом. И понимал, что сейчас Георгию друг нужен, как никогда. В их отношениях Виктор всегда был буфером, связующим звеном. Но в самый важный момент Виктор, бросив все, укатил на другой конец земного шара, и Георгий оказался наедине со своей трагедией и разбитым сердцем. Возможно, если бы Анна не была фигуристкой, ему бы удалось найти утешение на льду – так же, как это делали десятки спортсменов до него. Но даже на домашнем катке, под чутким руководством своего тренера, Георгий не мог отвлечься, не мог не думать о ней.

– Я ведь катаю для нее. Все последние годы – только для нее. И эти программы – тоже.

Георгий прикрыл глаза рукой, стесняясь своих слез.

Крис тяжело вздохнул, протянул руку и сжал чужую ладонь. Некоторое время они просидели неподвижно, затем Попович собрался и, отняв ладонь у Криса, вытер глаза.

– Извини. Тебе это, наверное, неинтересно, – он улыбнулся. На этот раз – по-настоящему.

– Было бы неинтересно – я бы тебя на ужин не звал, – фыркнул Крис. – И не звонил бы в межсезонье. Кстати, почему ты не отвечал?

Георгий пожал плечами.

– Не хотел вываливать свои проблемы на посторонних.

– Жорж! – Кристоф приложил руку к сердцу и в притворном возмущении воззрился на Поповича. – Ты только что ранил меня в самое сердце! Я – и внезапно посторонний!

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом покатились со смеху.

– Крис, ты не поверишь, но я скучал. По тебе, в смысле.

– Почему это не поверю? Очень даже поверю. Я вообще не представляю, как без меня жить можно! – и Крис демонстративно закатил глаза, добиваясь очередного смешка от Георгия.

 

На раскатке на следующее утро они практически не пересекались, впрочем, это было и не нужно – Кристоф под чутким присмотром тренера наверстывал пропущенную накануне тренировку, а Георгий настраивался на нужный лад. Дергать его Крис посчитал лишним, тем более, что нашел более интересное развлечение – а именно парочку Никифоров-Кацуки.

Утренний серф по Инстаграму принес внезапные плоды. Крис ухмылялся, сохраняя себе памятное фото полуголого Виктора верхом на его подопечном. О том, что Юри способен на многое, Крис помнил по прошлогоднему банкету (и до сих пор жалел, что не удосужился продолжить их с Юри танцы в укромном уголке и без шеста; впрочем, вряд ли какая-то сила смогла бы в тот вечер оторвать Кацуки от Никифорова), да и пьяного Виктора не впервые видел. И все же, все же…

Наблюдать за их динамикой было весьма любопытно. Юри шарахался от всего и всех и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Крис, как уже говорилось, был хреновым человеком, а потому не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не подразнить его. Крис даже слегка пожалел о своем поступке – Юри не просто разнервничался, он был весь как на иголках. С таким настроем на хороший балл не накатаешь.

Однако, когда Кацуки вышел на лед, все его волнение куда-то ушло, а осталось лишь дрожащее предвкушение. И Юри не просто удивил. Он шокировал. Впрочем, Крис не понял, что в итоге больше подкосило его и без того не топовое состояние – прокат Юри или то, какими глазами смотрел на него Виктор. Крис не был уверен, понимал ли это Юри и насколько осознанными были действия Виктора, но участвовать в тотализаторе, устроенном российской сборной, резко расхотелось.

Короткую программу Крис в итоге откатал неплохо. Как для начала сезона – так вообще отлично. Можно было лучше, никто не спорит, но… Что ж, мотивация нашлась довольно быстро. Крис привык быть вторым после Виктора. На меньшее соглашаться смысла не было.

На второй день соревнований Крис собрался и выдал практически идеальную программу. Практически – потому что, конечно же, у программы намного больший потенциал, чем то, что сумел откатать Джакометти. Впрочем, в своем присутствии на пьедестале он теперь не сомневался – единственным из оставшихся спортсменов, кто мог соревноваться с ним по опыту и сложности программы, был разве что Георгий.

Георгий, к сожалению, перенервничал. К сожалению – потому что программа действительно была сложной, красивой и потенциально выигрышной. Крис испытывал смешанные чувства, глядя на баллы российского фигуриста: с одной стороны, как бы ни выступил теперь Кацуки, с пьедестала Криса уже не выдвинут, а с другой – хотелось, чтобы Попович смог.

Впрочем, Георгий с его историей несчастной любви очень быстро отошел на второй план после проката Кацуки – не идеального, но… Крис так и не смог понять, что его поразило больше – четверной флип или бросившийся на лед Виктор. Всю процедуру выставления последних оценок сегодняшнего соревновательного дня Крис просидел, уставившись в одну точку и прокручивая в голове повторы внезапного поцелуя на льду, пока на экранах повторяли финальный четверной Кацуки. Не то чтобы после их с Виктором танцев на банкете у Криса были какие-то сомнения в первопричине переезда Виктора в Японию. Но танцы на банкете – это одно, а поцелуи на льду – совершенно другое.

В себя Кристофа привели раздавшиеся над ухом вопли и аплодисменты – Пхичит Чуланонт радовался своему первому золоту. Встряхнувшись, Крис улыбнулся и послал воздушный поцелуй в камеру. Третье место – вполне приемлемый для начала сезона результат.

 

На банкет Крис в кои-то веки явился вовремя – Йозефу слишком хотелось снова уединиться с алкоголем и Фельцманом, так что и своего непутевого подопечного он торопил как мог. Кристоф показательно вздыхал, поправляя укладку практически на ходу, но сам буквально светился плохо сдерживаемым энтузиазмом и любопытством. После вчерашних поцелуев на льду и сегодняшних показательных от Юри (серьезно, катать программу Виктора в точной копии его же костюма? Можно было сразу транспарант вывесить “Я влюблен в Виктора Никифорова!”), Крис ожидал если не повторения Сочи, то как минимум шоу на уровне. Однако Виктор и Юри разочаровали – на людях они вели себя в рамках приличия (насколько приличным может быть не отходящий ни на миг от своего подопечного тренер – Крис даже грешным делом подумал, что им пиджаки друг к другу пришили).

Спустя некоторое время, проведенное за общением с потенциальными спонсорами и прочими важными людьми, которым стоило улыбаться и ни коем случае не поворачиваться спиной, Крис обнаружил себя возле барной стойки с “Джеймсом Бондом” в руках. О выпитых до коктейля бокалах шампанского он предпочитал не вспоминать. Особенно когда рядом стоял Юри – со стаканом апельсинового сока.

– Юри, неужели твой тренер не боится оставлять свое сокровище в одиночестве? – Крис подвинулся поближе, невзначай приобнимая его за плечи и заглядывая в глаза. – Кто-то ведь может прийти и позариться. 

– Крис, – пролепетал Юри, присаживаясь на стул и таким образом пытаясь выбраться из чужого захвата. – Виктор с Георгием пошли пообщаться с кем-то из представителей российской федерации.

– Повтори еще раз мое имя, – мурлыкнул Крис. – Мне так нравится твой милый акцент!

Юри вспыхнул от лба до подбородка.

– Виктор явно мало тебя балует, если ты… – договорить Крис не успел – Виктор вынырнул будто из ниоткуда, ловким движением сбрасывая руку Кристофа с плеч Юри и увлекая того в объятие.

– Я балую его достаточно, – улыбнулся он, сверкнув глазами. – Он просто у нас скромный японский юноша и, в отличие от старого и развратного тебя, не привык к подобным разговорам.

– Виктор, ты разбиваешь мое сердце! – Крис поднес освободившуюся руку к нагрудному карману своего дизайнерского пиджака. – Ну, какой я старый?! Я всего-то года на два старше этого достойного молодого человека!

– И, называя его стариком, ты автоматически приравниваешь себя к ископаемым, – фыркнул подошедший следом Георгий. – У нас-то с Крисом еще пару лет в запасе, а ты вот лед уже оставил, – он пристально всмотрелся в Виктора, – да и шевелюра уже не столь пышна, как прежде.

Виктор выглядел так, будто Попович только что пнул его любимую собачку. Юри, не к месту умудрившийся глотнуть сока, закашлялся в попытках удержаться от смеха. Криса, впрочем, от смеха никакие условности удержать не могли, так что он чуть не расплескал содержимое своего бокала. Поставив его от греха подальше на стойку, он повернулся к Георгию и притянул его к себе за плечи.

– Жорж, отныне ты – мой любимый русский! Пошли танцевать? – и, не слушая вышедшего из ступора Виктора, он утянул Поповича в сторону танцпола.

 

Банкет близился к завершению, а настроение резко поменялось – Георгию попалась на глаза Анна, и все пьяное веселье моментально испарилось. Крис оценил ситуацию, особо не скрываясь стащил со стола две закупоренные бутылки шампанского и, взяв Георгия под руку, повел к выходу из зала.

– Schatz***, по-моему, мы уже натанцевались.

Георгий не сопротивлялся и, кажется, вообще никак не отреагировал на происходящее, покорно следуя за другом. Пришел он в себя только в лифте, когда Крис попытался выяснить, на каком этаже разместилась российская сборная.

Георгий помотал головой:

– Я не хочу в номер. Поехали к тебе?

Крис кивнул и втопил в панель кнопку с номером семнадцать. К нему так к нему. Они в лифте были вдвоем и никто не мешал ему пристально рассматривать Георгия. Его укладка растрепалась и мокрые от пота короткие пряди на висках начали завиваться мелкими колечками, которые так и хотелось потрогать.

Георгий забрал у Криса бутылку и начал возиться с пробкой. Хлопок открываемого шампанского совпал с тихим звоном приехавшего на этаж лифта. 

– В номере есть бокалы, – фыркнул Крис, но протянутую бутылку взял и с удовольствием отхлебнул из горла, провокационно облизывая губы и глядя на Георгия из-под полуопущенных век. Насколько флирт был намеренным, а насколько – просто привычным модусом поведения, Крис еще не разобрался. В голове звенело пустотой от выпитого, а по телу бродило приятное возбуждение.

– Веди, – хмыкнув, Георгий забрал бутылку назад и не менее демонстративно отпил. Кристофу пришлось сглотнуть.

В номере Георгий сразу прошел к кровати и, усевшись на край, вновь приложился к бутылке. Затем, поставив ее на пол, принялся развязывать съехавший набок галстук. Следом за галстуком на пол полетел уже изрядно помятый пиджак, а Георгий принялся за пуговицы рубашки.

– Ну, и долго ты там будешь стоять?

Крис аккуратно поставил вторую бутылку на комод и повернулся к Георгию:

– Я не за этим тебя позвал.

То, что он обманывает сам себя, Крис понял, когда слова уже прозвучали. Конечно, за этим. Что было причиной? Единой не было. Алкоголь, эйфория от прошедших соревнований, сочувствие к Георгию, попытки расшевелить его, показать, что даже с разбитым сердцем жизнь продолжается. Да, в конце концов, просто чистый эгоизм.

– А я именно за этим пришел. Крис, это всего лишь секс! 

Крис звонко рассмеялся.

– Жорж, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.

– А ты – меня. Иди сюда. – Георгий поднял руку и поманил Кристофа к себе.

– Не жалуйся завтра, что я тебя совратил, – хмыкнул Крис, развязывая бабочку и подходя вплотную к Георгию.

– Не хотелось бы тебя лишать иллюзии исключительности, но ты – не первый фигурист, с которым я ухожу после банкета.

Пока затуманенный алкоголем мозг Кристофа обрабатывал полученную информацию, Георгий дернул его за полы пиджака и повалил на себя.

Целовался он с такой же страстью и самоотдачей, с какой катал свои программы. Крис даже не пытался захватить лидерство, настолько был поглощен, сметен волной чувственности, наполняющей его через поцелуй. 

Пуговицы на рубашке Георгия Крис начал расстегивать на ощупь, не прекращая поцелуев. Кожа под пальцами была гладкой, без единого волоска.

– Бреешь грудь? – Крис заставил его повернуть голову набок и теперь выцеловывал шею.

– Ты мой костюм для произвольной видел? Пришлось.

Крис рассмеялся:

– Жертвы ради искусства! Но мне нравится. – Подмигнув, он начал гладить и ласкать горячую кожу под пальцами.

Прелюдия затянулась ненадолго – уж слишком Крису хотелось серьезной игры. Так что, приподнявшись над Георгием, он посмотрел на него и, прежде чем встать с постели, скомандовал:

– Снимай штаны!

Спустившись с кровати, Крис первым делом скинул пиджак – в нем было неимоверно жарко. Чемодан со стратегическим запасом презервативов и смазки стоял в углу номера. По дороге туда Крис успел разуться и скинуть носки, по дороге назад – расстегнуть штаны.

Смазка была брошена на кровать рядом с Георгием, а презерватив – зажат в зубах. Быстро выступив из брюк и белья, Крис опустился на колени перед Георгием, помогая ему сделать то же самое.

Стояло у Георгия крепко. Крис облизнул губы – хотелось одновременно и отсосать, и трахнуться. Впрочем одного взгляда на раскрасневшегося, тяжело дышащего Георгия хватило для того, чтобы выбрать второй вариант. Обоим сейчас нужна разрядка.

Открыв презерватив, Крис раскатал его по члену, попутно поглаживая и выцеловывая крепкие бедра и поджарый живот. Когда же он провел языком влажную дорожку под пупком, Георгий не выдержал и, подхватив Криса под руки, затащил к себе на колени. Крис счастливо рассмеялся и нащупал на простынях тюбик со смазкой.

– Можно мне? – Георгий протянул руку и, не дожидаясь ответа, забрал у Криса смазку. Крис послушно подался вперед, вцепившись скользкими пальцами в плечи любовника и бессовестно сминая так и не снятую рубашку.

Пальцы Георгия были уверенными и одновременно с этим – нежными и бережными. И если не привычными, то весьма опытными – Крис вздрогнул всем телом от прошившего его удовольствия. Он явно был не первым мужчиной у Георгия.

– Как ты хочешь?

Крис запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи и подаваясь бедрами назад.

– Ты удержишься так или передвинемся к стенке?

Не размениваясь на ответы, Георгий в последний раз с силой провел пальцами по простате, посылая Крису очередную волну удовольствия, и потянулся за смазкой. Щедро распределив ее поверх презерватива, он приподнял Криса под бедра обеими руками и крепко сжал.

Крис завел правую руку за спину, перехватил член Георгия и направил в себя, медленно опускаясь на него. Чувство растянутости и заполненности вызвало очередную волну мурашек вдоль спины.

– Жорж! – выдохнул Крис, зажмурившись и опускаясь до конца.

Георгий начал потихоньку подаваться бедрами вверх, постепенно наращивая темп и амплитуду толчков. Крис вновь вцепился руками в его плечи и подавался назад, встречая каждый новый толчок тихим вздохом. Вздохи постепенно переходили в стоны, руки Георгия все крепче сжимались на бедрах Криса. Его крепко стоящий член начал течь, не переставая, пачкая предэякулятом так и не снятые ни одним из них рубашки.

На очередном особенно удачном толчке Крис вскрикнул и затрясся. Георгий обнял его левой рукой за талию, а правую переместил на член. Одного движения вдоль возбужденного органа хватило Крису для того, чтобы выгнуть спину в оглушительном оргазме. Георгий последовал сразу за ним.

Крис тяжело дышал, положив голову на плечо Георгию, пока тот медленно гладил его по спине. Крис недовольно поморщился:

– Нам нужно избавиться от рубашек, наконец. И допить шампанское. И повторить.

– Я не уверен, что смогу так быстро…

– Schatz, у нас еще не допито полторы бутылки, так что время у тебя есть, – улыбнулся Крис, утягивая Георгия в поцелуй. Судя по пылу, с которым поцелуй был встречен, Георгий зря переживал о своей выдержке.

 

На следующее утро Криса разбудили теплые прикосновения.

– Утренний марафон? Или как? – хмыкнул Георгий, щекотно проводя по голому боку.

– Ты – чудовище. – Крис зарылся головой в подушки, но болеть от этого меньше она не стала. – А я, кажется, уже действительно старею. 

– Не стоило мешать шампанское с коктейлями. – Георгий поцеловал его в плечо и поднялся.

– Ты куда?

– Пойду в номер, переоденусь и душ приму. Ты бы тоже вставал – завтрак заканчивается в одиннадцать. Я зайду через полчаса, и лучше бы тебе к тому моменту быть уже одетым.

Дверь в номер закрылась с тихим щелчком, отозвавшимся в голове Криса громоподобным раскатом. Нет, Крис определенно ненавидит русских! Чтобы он еще хоть когда-то с ними пил! Или спал!..

Со стоном он оторвал себя от постели и поплелся в душ. Полчаса еле-еле хватит на то, чтобы все успеть.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания и перевод:  
> * Дай мне шанс запомнить, и ты сможешь забрать мою боль.  
> ** Moment mal, bitte! (нем.) – Подожди, пожалуйста! (Да, в авторском хэдканоне родной язык Кристофа – немецкий. При этом он свободно владеет французским и английским)  
> *** Schatz (нем.) – золотце


End file.
